YunJae Leisure : Promise
by Zezaryn Elena
Summary: YAOI - Campus newspaper front page showed two men couples making out secretly, with an article to downgrade them. To save their reputation as top scholars and hottest guys, they made a risky plan...
1. Chapter 1

The rays of sunlight steadily streamed through the glass-panelled windows and lit up the dormitory with warmth. YunHo spoon hugged JaeJoong from the back as they slept on their sides. After last nights long ride, their content faces now soaked in orange beams of sunshine. Birds chirped and played outside the dorm windows. Sleep gradually faded from YunHo's mind. He could vaguely feel his lover's soft body in his arms and his aromatic hair tickling his cheeks. Without opening his eyes, YunHo lightly squeezed the man's elegant waist and deeply inhaled his intoxicating scent, reminiscing livid images of yesterday's fiery love making. Drowsily, he slipped a free hand under the man's thin shirt, and caressed a way up his smooth torso. A picture of his lover's tight and round butt cheeks suddenly flashed in his mind. His mouth watered; his cock twitched. "Wake up, baby. It's morning," cooed YunHo into his lover's delicate ear.

JaeJoong soon slipped into consciousness, awakened by YunHo's fondling and whispering. His eyes flickered open furtively. Just then, his senses told him what situation he was in. He tried squirming out of bed, but failed when the arm around his waist hardened into steel shackles. JaeJoong fell back onto the sheets, just to be pulled closer to YunHo's chest. "Stay in bed with me till I give you my seeds," purred YunHo sleepily in his deep resonant voice, nipping at JaeJoong's ear while his hands caressed his petite waist.

JaeJoong gasped. He turned around to face YunHo, jiggling the bed slightly as he moved. "Haa, YunHo ah open your eyes. We have a fishing trip with YooChun and the others today. If we have sex now, I'll be too weak to walk, let alone go fishing." He pouted.

But YunHo simply brushed his words aside with a groan, rubbing his hand over JaeJoong's thigh under the sheets. "I could carry you in my arms anytime you need me to." He slid his eyes open and gazed lovingly at the man in front of him. _I couldn't imagine a sex goddess more beautiful._ He's the exact incarnation of an angel and a seductress. Who would've thought these two creatures combined would create such a gorgeous being? With his lover finally facing him, YunHo took the opportunity to smooch him passionately, his wet mouth urgent and thirsty for more enticement. His hand never ceased in caressing the other man's fair thigh. JaeJoong trembled.

"We have one hour to get my car in front of their dormitory," panted JaeJoong the first moment his lips were free.

YunHo's fondling on JaeJoong's thigh abruptly stopped. He sighed, gave JaeJoong a very long and deep kiss, then squeezed his thigh one last time.

"Then we'd better say goodbye to foreplay and have sex right away," mumbled YunHo. Strength and vigour suddenly seeped into his veins; he carried JaeJoong to the middle of the bed with his slender back facing up. "You're beautiful," YunHo seductively whispered his thoughts into the man's ear. JaeJoong shivered and gasped, arching his back and pressing his hips up unto Yunho. "Ugh…," the latter moaned breathlessly. Both of them gradually stiffened.

So tight, it can only be heaven...

"More, YunHo… More," pleaded JaeJoong shamelessly. He moaned like a sex kitten as his sperms trickled from his tip uncontrollably, messing up the sheets. YunHo's eyes widened, instantly overwhelmed by immense sexual desire at the sight before him. He let out a wild-spirited growl and gathered strength into his limbs for even harder thrusts, his shoulder muscles flexing like a panther's as it lunges at its prey like lightning.

"YunHo ah!" JaeJoong screamed in sheer ecstasy, his soul shot high into the universe like a comet just as his love juice shot out more than ever. When his tunnel tightened, YunHo groaned pleasurably and spewed into him. YunHo jerked a few more times, releasing the very last of his liquid into his baby. JaeJoong too felt climax smashing into him along with a huge wave of euphoria. He arched his back and propelled his ass up high and moaned sexily into the pillow, his manhood spurting great volumes of juice onto the bed. Then, the both of them fell back to earth like a feather, crumpling beside each other while panting. "JaeJoong, you were amazing," admired YunHo. "You were too," murmured JaeJoong. They lay there peacefully, each filled with love for the other man.

Coincidentally, they were both facing the left bedside table, and saw two things that ticks with every second… it was YunHo's watch overlapping JaeJoong's.

"Shit! There's half an hour left!" JaeJoong clambered out of YunHo's arms and wobbled to the bathroom hurriedly. He entered the shower cubicle and slipped over the smooth tiled floors, but was held by strong arms around his waist. YunHo pulled his kitten close to his torso and gently advised, "JaeJoong ah, don't sneak off when you're in this state." Only then did the man realise that he was weakened to the point of trembling whenever he stands up.

"Mentally you may be alright, but your physical is totally drunken with my cum," said YunHo matter-of-factly as he turned the shower on. The other man gasped and grumbled, "Yah, I told you not to have sex with me, didn't I?"

Without a word of warning, YunHo pinned JaeJoong onto the wall and wound the man's legs around his waist. He stuck two fingers into JaeJoong's tunnel and wriggled them, trying to get his own cum back out so that it wouldn't leak during their fishing trip. "Kya…," breathed JaeJoong sexily, his manhood coming back to life.

"We're done." YunHo carried him out of the shower cubicle and lowered him onto a leather stool, then grabbed a bar of soap and washed his own hands. "I could've walked out of the shower myself," JaeJoong mumbled. "And let you slip again? No," said YunHo. He tugged a towel off the rack and rubbed his fragile kitten dry. "Thank you," said JaeJoong earnestly, looking up into YunHo's eyes. The latter smiled delightedly and spoke, "Say it like that again and you'll never stay clean." JaeJoong blushed, understanding the meaning.

After getting dressed and packed up, YunHo whisked his kitten off to the dining and placed him on the table. "Teottbokki's in the refrigerator," reminded JaeJoong, carrying their bags in his arms. YunHo poured the food into a pot and put it on the stove to reheat, drumming his fingers as he waited edgily. When it started boiling, he poured the contents into a vacuum flask and gave it to JaeJoong, then carried him and the burden to his car. YunHo started the engine and drove JaeJoong's red Toyota Corolla down the road, with driving license in his wallet, of course.

Upon arriving at the dormitory, three dashing guys could clearly be seen waiting on the roadside. ChangMin, in a navy blue half-zipped sweatshirt, had his camera hanging right above his belt and his hand stuffed in a pocket. His masculine chest could be glimpsed through the unzipped part. YooChun had an all black attire of a taut singlet worn under an unbuttoned shirt. The earring on his ear glimmered vaguely. JunSu was clad in a low-cut, black long-sleeved shirt with his fingers peeking out of its cuffs. He had his thumb stuck into a pocket. Then, YunHo and JaeJoong got down from the car in debonair style. YunHo wore a taut white singlet with a dog tag round his neck and two silver studs on his left ear. JaeJoong, holding onto the car chassis for support, wore a body-hugging white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone. His long black hair brushed against his shoulders; his earrings dangled faintly. The silver watches on both of their wrists flashed. All of them wore denim jeans. The girls were rendered breathless by the sight of five terrifically breathtaking boys. A few stealthily snapped pictures of them with their mobile phones.

"You're already ten minutes late," said JunSu as he trudged around the car to load the boot with fishing rods and more food, including fish bait.

"Probably too busy doing something else." YooChun leered. A small smirk pulled at ChangMin's lips too.

JaeJoong wanted to help JunSu but he quailed when YunHo glared at him with bloodshot eyes, sending the message "Don't you dare move from that spot,", whereas YunHo went forward to help JunSu in his stead. JaeJoong pouted, and slumped back into the front passenger seat with his long legs stretched out of the car's side. YooChun and ChangMin got into the car's back seat, and were later followed by YunHo and JunSu. They then closed the doors and sped towards their far-off destination – Midori Lake.

JaeJoong fell asleep on the way. JunSu and YooChun who sat side by side could feel their thighs getting hotter. ChangMin was nodding and singing to a song being played on the car radio – "Hi Ya Ya". When they've arrived, YunHo parked the red Toyota on a hill's edge overlooking a huge shimmering lake below. Tall grass grew wildly over the slopes, except for a small sandy path that descended to the bottom of the hill. YunHo stroke the cheek of the man beside him, but he just exhaled and turned away, so YunHo pulled his chin back for a kiss. "Wake up, baby. It's noon." JaeJoong's long dark lashes flickered open.

The three men who sat behind didn't even think to look; they got used to it. ChangMin got down from the car and inhaled the fresh air deeply, taking pictures of the surroundings. YooChun gently brushed JunSu's forearm with his finger, "I'll help you unload… the boot." He decided to add "the boot" at the end of his sentence because it simply sounded odd without it. JunSu might get the wrong idea, like… unload his cock, for instance? YooChun shook his head frantically, still not confident about getting into a relationship with JunSu.

They clambered out to the back of the car but their hands touched when they tried to open the boot. JunSu's hand recoiled hastily, his ears reddening. Even YooChun's ears seemed pinker than a sec ago. How is it possible that they're roommates when they react to each other like that? YooChun got the picnic baskets and fishing rods, leaving a scanty amount of things for JunSu to carry. JunSu's forearm tingled, remembering YooChun's slight touch. He had a high-spirited brainwave running through his mind, "_Yeah! Today's a chance for YooChun to get used to this kind of bond_."


	2. Chapter 2

The three wondered where YunHo and JaeJoong were. They peered into the car and saw them smooching zealously. JaeJoong's left sleeve was pushed down, baring one of his shoulders. YooChun shook his head once and pressed his fingers on his temple. ChangMin strode over and tapped on the window. "Hey, don't turn this trip into a dysfunctional one. Come out and fish some real fish. We'll descend first." The three of them were grinning despite themselves.

YunHo sighed, and planted a long... agonisingly slow smooch on JaeJoong's pink succulent lips. He tugged at his lover's ear and whispered, "We'll continue as soon as we get the chance." He then got down, strode to the other side of the car to open JaeJoong's door, and cradled the feminine man like a bride.

YunHo carefully treaded down the path toward their picnic destination with JaeJoong in his arms. "Put me down, I can walk on my own," muttered JaeJoong like a stubborn kitten. YunHo insisted, "No. This is a slope, do you know that? A slope."

JaeJoong's inner wrist prickled when a wild grass grazed red a line on his skin. He looked at the wound wordlessly then lifted his wrist for YunHo to see. "It cut me." YunHo briefly left his eyes off the path and licked his tongue over the wound slowly. A very, very soft "ah" came from JaeJoong's lips. YunHo's eyes flicked down momentarily. "Why?" The kitten in his arms answered, "It tickled."

The moment they reached the base, ChangMin asked, "JaeJoong hyung, you prepared teotbokki for us? I could smell it." They had laid out their picnic lunch by the lake, while a chest of bait and some fishing rods snuggled against a rock nearer the shoreline.

"I did. JunSu ah, what have you brought?" asked JaeJoong. When YunHo lowered him onto the picnic cloth, JaeJoong sat on his hip with his legs stretched beside him like a girl, supporting his upper weight with his hand. JaeJoong seemed accustomed to the way he was sitting, just as everyone was accustomed to his feminine ways. YunHo settled comfortably at his lover's side.

JunSu replied, "I've brought some sandwiches. I want to eat the sandwiches first, then save the teotbokki for last so that the taste stays in my mouth." ChangMin chirped, "Me too."

"So when are we going to fish?" asked JunSu enthusiastically. YooChun, who sat beside him, smiled with amusement and said, "It's noon and it's hot. We'll have lunch till it gets cooler." With a mischievous grin, he opened the teotbokki flask and poured some into a bowl with his slick hands. "Yah!" The others shouted at him, knowing he'd steal the first bowl for himself.

"You don't know what I'm doing. You don't know what I'm doing." YooChun chuckled. Everyone immediately denied with fervour. JunSu shouted, "Yah, you're just going to eat it." YooChun picked JunSu's favourite food from the bowl with chopsticks, and held it in front of JunSu's lips. "Say aaahh, JunSu," YooChun coaxed him to open his mouth wider.

Everyone froze with surprise. … Eh? A gayish act from YooChun?

The tip of JunSu's ears reddened adorably. Seeing not much response, YooChun gently stroked JunSu's lips with the food. "Don't you want a taste, darling?"

ChangMin punched his own hand victoriously. Strike! They saw JunSu's face turn into a tomato. Everyone grinned; YooChun was beaming pleasantly. Hesitantly, JunSu opened his mouth a little wider. Unconsciously engrossed in JunSu's innocent sexiness, YooChun stared as he slowly… very slowly... inserted the food into JunSu's mouth. YooChun felt his mouth water as the man closed his mouth over the chopsticks, not because he wanted the food, but because he thirsted for a taste of JunSu's soft and wet mouth. When he pulled the chopsticks out of JunSu's mouth, YooChun licked his lips… then popped the chopsticks into his own mouth to suck. Bashful, JunSu timidly covered his mouth with a hand, but YooChun grasped his hand and lowered it away from his moving mouth. "Oh goddd, I wish he'd eat me like that," thought YooChun. JunSu looked at him questioningly. YooChun asked, "How does it taste?" JunSu nodded affirmatively, telling him that it tastes good. "Tastes better than this?" Without waiting for an answer, YooChun crushed his burning lips on JunSu's. An unexpected moan suddenly came out of JunSu's throat. In the midst of intense smooching, YooChun wound an arm around the man's waist and placed another hand on his neck, a thumb teasingly stroked his jawline.

ChangMin cocked an eyebrow and began to snap pictures furiously, grinning daftly. JaeJoong closed his face with both hands, too embarrassed to look. YunHo released a refreshing sigh of contentment at seeing those two deepening their relationship. He brushed a finger up JaeJoong's arm, as a gesture to get three more bowls of teotbokki for the rest of them, JunSu and YooChun could share one bowl amongst themselves for all they care. YunHo gave the first bowl to ChangMin at his side and then took the second bowl for himself. JaeJoong poured the third bowl before closing the vacuum flask. "Thanks." ChangMin and YunHo both expressed their gratitude.

They broke their chopsticks and dug in. After a few mouthfuls, YunHo picked out a particular food from his bowl and dropped them into JaeJoong's – it was his kitten's most-loved ingredient. Blushing slightly, the other man licked his lips and leaned over to peck on YunHo's cheek, saying, "Thank you." YunHo brushed it aside nonchalantly, "Don't mention it."

The sun above them had gradually dimmed as they finished half of the teotbokki. YunHo stood up to get his fishing rod, nudging YooChun's leg with his foot as he passed by them. "At least go somewhere a bit more private," said YunHo. ChangMin added, "Like among the wild grass, for instance." JaeJoong excitedly ran after YunHo and ChangMin, forgetting his previous exhaustion, partly because he'd regained strength from the meal. The three guys huddled around the box near the shoreline, selecting baits depending on the type of fish they want to catch. After that, YunHo and ChangMin selected their fishing spots and flung their rods, making the worm fly out into the lake. JaeJoong initially chose a wriggling woodworm for his fish-hook too, his face perfectly calm as he held the adorable worm in his hand as if it was… just a worm. Being an angel, a worm being adorable was what only he would think of. However, he had a far more pressing notion… JaeJoong couldn't bear to stick anything into the worm. He laid it back into its box compartment and picked a non-living bait instead.

YooChun and JunSu came to get the fishing rods and saw what their hyung was doing. JunSu commented, "You'll never get a fish using something lifeless, you have to use worms." He picked a woodworm out of its other wriggling friends and handed it to him. JaeJoong swore it was the same worm he chose just now, he bit his lower lip contemplatively. YooChun added, "Our cheap artificial bait simply doesn't come close to the real thing."

JaeJoong pouted. With a rod in one hand and a worm in the other, he padded towards YunHo in his boots and asked, "Can you bait my hook with this worm?" The man turned to look.

YunHo lowered a latch on his sophisticated rod to prevent any fish from pulling the fishing line far into the lake, and then propped his rod on a stand that he'd anchored to the ground. There. All I have to do is wait for someone to tug at my line. Now you, my baby Joongie. Knowing his lover well enough to guess that he'd call for help anytime, YunHo had prepared two resting stands for their rods in the first place. With his both hands finally free, YunHo deftly baited the hook and gently pushed the rod back into JaeJoong's hand. "Thanks," mumbled JaeJoong, glancing at the poor bait. When he faced the lake, YunHo wrapped his arms around JaeJoong's waist from behind and rested his chin on the man's shoulder, hugging him tightly and inhaling his sweet scent deeply. "Release the silver latch, raise your rod carefully, and fling it hard," YunHo was evidently trying to tease JaeJoong with his husky voice. JaeJoong tried to concentrate and did exactly as he was told. They watched as the bait flew straight ahead for some distance before falling with a plop.

YooChun and JunSu stood to the far right, clamping ChangMin between the two couples. YooChun leaned forward to look at YunHo. "Fling it hard. You guys should just go back to the car and do it," YooChun teased them while flinging his own rod ahead. Haha, right back at you.

YunHo straightened and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yah, mind your own business. I was just teaching him..." YunHo's last sentence seemed unconvincing. Everyone coughed meaningfully.

He bent, grabbed his fishing rod and continued to teach JaeJoong. "Next you'll just have to reel it in before the hook sinks too much and gets caught onto weeds."

Just then, they heard some girls squealing in the distance. The five lowered their rods and lifted their heads at the source of the sound. "ChangMinnie, there's some cute girls here for you to meet up with," said JunSu, a hand shielding the sun from his eyes while the other on his waist.

"It's unhealthy to hang around with couples and not get a girlfriend yourself," JaeJoong commented.

"We feel bad for you," YunHo squeezed his friend's shoulders reassuringly. ChangMin laughed. "Odd to hear this coming from you guys. I don't see you having girlfriends." They were going to 'kill' him when ChangMin's fishing rod just happened to twitch in plain sight. Everyone urged him to start reeling in, which was what he did without further ado. The rod bent slightly as he tugged at it. "A big one," said YooChun, glancing at the curving rod and the tension on the line. JaeJoong exclaimed worriedly, "Ah… careful, ChangMinnie. Don't let it drag you into the lake." Everyone laughed at his famous tendency for hyperbole and exaggeration.

"Don't tug too hard or the line'll snap," JunSu reminded him in anxiously.

"Play with it till it tires itself out," added YunHo. YooChun looked at YunHo. "It, it, it. You have so many its in one sentence." He saw YunHo's fishing line jolt and gasped with huge eyes. "Look! Look!"

JaeJoong scurried over to reel the fish in. The line flitted left and right wildly, producing ripples on the lake surface. "YunHo!" He jumped nervously, shouting for help. YunHo immediately cupped JaeJoong's hands from behind, managing his hold on the rod and reel dominantly. With YunHo's help, the fishing rod suddenly moved like it was being controlled by a professional. Though part of JaeJoong's mind enjoyed the feel of YunHo's chest on his back, and his warm hands cupping his, the excitement of reeling the persistent fish in was exhilarating. He could feel YunHo's muscles flex whenever his left hand tugged the rod upwards, lowered it and tugged again in repetition. His right hand managed the reel nimbly, stopping and reeling in between intervals. For a few minutes YunHo's large hands tautened and loosened over JaeJoong's dainty hands. ChangMin's fish was equally as tenacious. JunSu and YooChun held their breath and flicked their eyes from person to person like it was a football match.

YunHo's fish gradually lost its strength; the line began to flit lesser. YunHo reeled it in quickly till a glimmer of silver darted past below the surface seven feet away. When the fish was three feet away, YunHo gave a hard yank at the rod, hauling the three-foot-long fish out of the water with a splash. It flapped its tail belligerently. ChangMin, who was too busy tiring his fish, yelled, "Take my camera!" YooChun lifted the camera from ChangMin's neck and snapped pictures of the fish. YunHo carried it to a tree stump with a knife. JaeJoong stroked its head, saying, "I'm sorry, fishy. Rest well in heaven." YunHo whacked its head and chopped it into smaller chunks, then split them into five equal portions. Two shares went into a plastic bag for JaeJoong and himself, two more went into another bag for YooChun and JunSu, and the last portion went into the third bag for ChangMin. A splash was heard just then. ChangMin brought the fish to YunHo, who chopped it similarly.

Out of the blue, JunSu's fishing rod collapsed to the ground and was dragged into the lake with a splatter. Everyone turned their heads to look. "I told you not to buy the light fishing rod or the fish'll drag it down," chided YooChun. "I didn't. I bought the heavy one." The five stared blankly, their mouth agape.

It's a heavy fish.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, ChangMin was called to the NeUspaper Club Room after lessons. It was a spacious room with many tables and neat piles of papers around. He was standing right at the centre of the room, facing the Chief Editor's table, behind it there was a partition. Wonder what's it for? Huge, tinted glass-panelled windows formed the back wall of the room.

The Chief Editor LeeTeuk rebuked, "I see that you're great friends with the four hottest guys in campus." He threw a picture onto the mahogany table between them. It was a photo the five of them together. "So what? It's against the law to befriend them? It's just right that I hang out with them. Heck, I'm the fifth hottest guy in campus! Not to mention the fact that I even won first place at last week's poll for accidentally wetting my shirt… with water from the campus' sprinkler," thought ChangMin. It sure was an eventful day worth remembering, what with girls squealing and chasing after him all over campus with their cameras and mobile phones, and posting them all over facebook. "So sexy! ChangMin oppa! Touch me!" were the squeals he heard that day.

Then, the conceited chief threw a few photos onto the table next to the first picture. Some were of JaeJoong and YunHo making out at a quiet stairway, or holding hands as they walked back from class, the others were of YooChun and JunSu smooching in empty corridors.

Oh… Uh oh…

The chief rose menacingly from his chair and loomed over ChangMin, pressing his hands on the table till his knuckles were white. He bellowed deafeningly, "Why don't you ever send in any of these pictures? Aren't you a photographer? I want more of these pictures! If we put them in the papers it'll sell like crazy!" The man breathed noisily by the end of his sentence.

"Exactly. I'm a photographer, not a paparazzi. Sorry, I cannot execute the duty you'd have me do." ChangMin refused frostily. Though the chief towered above him, ChangMin's ferocity never ebb the slightest, his piercing eyes stabbing back at the chief icily.

"Then, I will remove you from the position of NeUspaper's sole photographer, and hand it over to that guy over there – third year senior KangIn." With a sense of foreboding creeping up his spine, ChangMin looked at the direction where the chief had just pointed. Indeed, a few feet away to the right stood his rival for the position of sole photographer, waving two fingers at him coolly. So it's you who took these pictures and handed them in.

ChangMin stared. He felt rage and fury blistering inside him madly, not because of the chief editor's sale obsession or KangIn's spitefulness, but because of the lack of space given to his dear friends. He shot up from the chair and said brusquely, "I will not agree to anything that denies them their privacy." That said, his long legs stormed out of the room crossly.

The next day, the five would be in for a huge surprise.

Crossing the wide grassy field, the five walked to the cafeteria feeling as if a lot of people were gawking at them strangely. When they passed by a bookstore that was selling newspapers on a rack, JaeJoong stopped in his tracks and stared at Seika NeUspaper's front page. He could see their pictures on the cover. JaeJoong strode to the rack, grabbed a copy, and slapped a coin onto the counter. The other four who noticed his sudden absence, turned around and saw Seika NeUspaper on the rack too. Their eyes enlarged in shock at the front page.

JaeJoong returned with today's paper and strode past them briskly. The four hurriedly followed him to the cafeteria, glancing at the paper in his hands as they walked. Their faces were tensed with guarded surprise, the only feature betraying shock were their hard eyes. The headline which they glanced at was, "Campus' four hottest guys are gay?!" Below it were two large pictures. One was of JunSu and YooChun making out at a corridor, the one next to it was of YunHo and JaeJoong smooching at a stairway. They hastily picked a table and sat down, huddling around the paper in JaeJoong's hands. With an ominous feeling of doom piling high up, they scanned the words below the pictures. The caption just made the situation worse. It said, "Now we know why they never have any girlfriends, why none of the girls would ever have a chance to date them. The reason is none other than the fact that they're taken by another man…" the story went on, shining onto the five a bad light that would cause discrimination against them. But the five of them have yet to reach the end of their torture, for at the bottom of the front page mentioned that there was more on page six. With great trepidation, they turned to the page only to be traumatised to a further degree. There were more pictures… of them holding hands and kissing. The four looked at ChangMin.

"Aren't you NeUspaper's sole photographer, ChangMin ah?" asked JaeJoong. "Could it be that you took this photos?" asked JunSu. ChangMin denied the claim. YunHo sighed and wondered aloud, "It's doesn't make sense. If he took these pictures, he could have sent them to NeUspaper the very first day he knew us." YooChun nodded. JaeJoong rubbed his chin with his fingers and said, "You're right. ChangMin isn't the type to do something like this." Everyone looked at the ex-photographer. YooChun gripped his shoulder firmly and asked, "ChangMin ah, tell us what happened."

"Third-year senior student KangIn took those pictures and handed them to the Chief Editor. He wanted his newspaper to sell. So when he knew I was close to you guys yet never send any pictures to him, I was reprimanded and kicked out of my position," explained ChangMin.

YunHo cracked his knuckles and clenched his hands into fists, looking into empty space and imagining a KangIn before him. "Having fun picking on second-years huh, KangIn?"

"And first-years too, YunHo ah. Because you're still a first-year," JaeJoong reminded him, gazing at the other man lovingly. His three friends were having the same thoughts. He's probably bottom. I wonder what he feels about loving and being loved by a man younger than him.

JaeJoong took ChangMin's hand and patted it. "I'm sorry you had to leave the NeUspaper club for us. You're such a great friend, ChangMin. I love you so much." JaeJoong was about to pull ChangMin in for a hug when YunHo hooked his fingers under his lover's chair and dragged JaeJoong closer to himself, farther from ChangMin. "Ah!" The unexpected motion of his chair caused JaeJoong's light upper body to lose balance and lean unto YunHo, who had a secretive smug look on his face. JaeJoong moaned his name with an annoyed pout on his lips.

"JaeJoong," JunSu and YooChun said his name matter-of-factly. JaeJoong lifted his head with an innocent look on his face, eyes round and lips parted. "Wae? What?" He looked around at his friends, who sighed.

"Hey, I have a plan..." YooChun swung his arms around his friends' shoulders and leaned into the centre of the circle. The others leaned in and lent their ears as YooChun told them his strategy.

YunHo exclaimed, "That's a good plan!" JaeJoong blushed and wagged his hands in vigorous refusal. "No, no! I can't do that."

"Why not?" Everyone asked. JaeJoong gave up and hid his face into his folded arms on the table. YunHo rubbed his back reassuringly.

ChangMin asked warily, "Really? Are you sure? Don't you guys want to think twice?"

YooChun answered, "Don't sweat it. You're our friend so this is exactly the right thing to do. Besides, I don't want to live my campus life in a sea of hateful stares." ChangMin nodded, "Thanks."

"Since we've settled this, let's go to class." They stood up one after the other.

"Wait, aren't we going to have lunch here?" asked ChangMin, even JaeJoong suddenly perked up. The rest looked at them. "Feel free to dine here if you don't mind them," JunSu pointed at the curious openly-staring crowd in the cafeteria. The two immediately stood up and joined them on their way to the next class. After quite some distances, they halted briefly halfway between the freshman and sophomore departments.

"See you guys after school," said YunHo. He then walked to his freshman class alone, the other four heading toward their second-year classes.

Next morning, ChangMin stormed into the NeUspaper club room with an envelope in his hands. He slammed it onto the Chief Editor's large mahogany table and then… realised the chief isn't in his expensive office chair. How unexpected. He whirled left and right, looking for him. Then…

"Ah… uh… KangIn ah… More… More… Ah!" He heard high-pitched ultra sexy moans of a woman coming from the partition behind the table. That KangIn, having the guts to do it here. Nobody was here except those two and ChangMin. What made him hard next was not what he heard, but what he saw. On the partition was a silhouette of a person riding another human on bed, the one above had her back arched forward sexily and her head tilted backwards in plain ecstasy. More moans were released into the club room.

Through the silhouette, he suddenly realised that both of them were flat-chested - they're both men. Just when he wondered who the man with the feminine moans was, the man began to speak. ChangMin recognised the voice at once, it was the Chief Editor.

'Huh? Chief Editor LeeTeuk? With KangIn?' thought ChangMin. His excited lower region made him furious, so he shouted, "Okay, now that you've reached orgasm. Come out like a man and hear me out."

He could hear the men behind the partition groan his name. He smirked to himself complacently, glad that they recognised his voice. The silhouettes dressed up and came out from behind the partition. Chief Editor LeeTeuk leaned against the side of the partition and crossed his arms, his torso showing through the unbuttoned shirt which he simply put on. "What do you want? If you're thinking of getting your position back, I can't help you."

"I'm not here to do that. Just want to give you something that'll increase your sales," said ChangMin, his thumb indicating the envelope on the table. LeeTeuk lifted the packet and took a peek into it, as did KangIn. They looked up at him warily. "Is this what I think it is?" LeeTeuk asked. He reached his fingers into the wrapping and extracted a photo out of it. His eyes twinkled in surprise. The picture was better than the ones KangIn gave him, for they were much more sexual pictures of JaeJoong and YunHo making out in the apartment. Even better, the photos showed the entire length of their body. One of the pictures was of YunHo pinning JaeJoong onto the wall, a hand around his waist. To add intensity to the picture, YunHo's leg bent forward between JaeJoong's thighs and pressed on his groin. JaeJoong had his deeply blushing head pleasurably tilted backwards for YunHo to suck onto his neck. LeeTeuk and KangIn shifted uncomfortably at the photo.

ChangMin cross his arms. "I was able to get amazing footage because they willingly allowed me to take shots of them. Oh, this is just one of a whole pile. I could give you more pictures next week and every following week, if you want, but with a condition." They flashed their eyes at him. "The text will always be written and edited by me and only me, any other provoking article about the five of us will invalidate our deal." he stated his clause.

KangIn started, "That's too much to ask for."

"Then this'll be my last visit." ChangMin began to head for the exit.

"No, of course it isn't too much to ask for. I had expected a more bothersome requirement from you, so I'm glad with what you have to offer. These pictures are beyond my imagination! Students all over campus will craze for more. Condition accepted." LeeTeuk consented enthusiastically.

"Thank you. The manuscript for this week's in the envelope. I will be expecting it in one of this week's NeUspaper." Having said that, ChangMin stuffed his hand in his pocket and turned back towards the double doors. He lifted two fingers and waved goodbye, then shoved the door open and slipped out.

"But…" KangIn began to speak. LeeTeuk wrapped his arms around KangIn and said, "No buts. Isn't it enough that you have me already?" He kissed the other man lustily. KangIn let out a deep groan.


	4. Chapter 4

On the day of the interview, ChangMin had decided to follow YunHo and JaeJoong back to their apartment, saying, "I'm going to take YunJae's photos first. YunJae." He shrugged his brows devilishly. "Wanna know why?"

"Definitely nothing good," said JunSu.

ChangMin answered teasingly, "Because they aren't able to wait for their turn. They'd just lock up and go to bed, snuggling real close to one another." JaeJoong punched the man's shoulder with a pout on his face. ChangMin ignored him and continued speaking to YooChun, "I'll find you guys after I'm done with YunHo and JaeJoong. Wait up for me."

And so, the three were soon headed off a direction. YooChun and JunSu held each other's hands discreetly and strolled back to their dormitory at their leisure, marvelling the green campus grounds like a couple on a date. They were about twenty feet away from their dorm when all of a sudden YooChun nudged JunSu with his shoulder and asked the inevitable question, "Have you really loved me for four and a half years?" "Yes," affirmed JunSu, looking away as his ears blushed in spite of himself.

"You never told me." YooChun said it as a statement, not a question. He had a faint smile on his face.

"I still believe it is impossible that you'd ever fall for me," JunSu shared his thought hesitantly. They stood in front of the door, standing face to face. JunSu gingerly looked up to see lucid displeasure etched on YooChun's face.

In one unexpectedly swift motion, YooChun jammed a key in the keyhole and kicked the door open, yanking JunSu into the room and pinning him against a wall as he slammed the door shut. The lamp toppled off the study table. Without a word of warning, YooChun's lips and hand lasciviously lunged for JunSu's neck. The other man tilted his head up invitingly, though his remaining self-control pleaded frailly, "No… Ah, ah no…" His brows puckered with sexual joy; the very thought of being touched by YooChun sent his mouth watering. JunSu tried to push him away but, rather than resisting, his limp hands on YooChun's chest seemed more compliant and willing for enticement.

YooChun stepped closer to JunSu's body and whispered hoarsely, "No? Why?" His chest ached. Pain pricked his heart little by little. "Why'd you say it's impossible for me to fall for you?" YooChun kept his face lowered to hide his hurt from the man's view. He roughly tugged JunSu's shirt off his fair shoulders and licked a long, hard line along his collarbone. The loosened shirt buttons clattered onto the floor.

JunSu frowned at the ceiling deeply as he spoke, his voice dripping with a sense of melancholy, "It's only been half a year. You couldn't have bore those feelings so soon. It's not like I'm worth it." He turned his face aside.

YooChun gripped JunSu's shirt front and shook him to and fro, clearly annoyed. "Not worth it?! It's me who feels as if I'm not worth your long-nurtured love. JunSu ah, why can't you see that I love you deeply?"

JunSu bowed his head, unable to look at YooChun's incensed leering. "Because all these unmet desires built up since high school, and I simply couldn't bring myself to believe how they would fade so easily just because of a sentence from you."

YooChun's face flushed with exasperation. "You idiot, it's not just a sentence. It's a confession. It's never only about words, it's about what you do and are willing to do, for the person you love. Your desires fade because my love is the only thing dissolving them... Well, since those desires probably stem from being secretly in love with me." Whether YooChun's face is now flushed with embarrassment or exasperation, only he would know. YooChun's manly fingers caressed a line down JunSu's chest. "Is this one of your… desires?"

JunSu gasped when YooChun stroked his sensitive tits, rendering himself incoherent with elating pleasure. When YooChun suckled upon his nipple, JunSu's growing manhood twitched hardly and oozed pre-cum. YooChun too felt his penis throbbing steadily. "St-… ah…" Just as JunSu tried to stop, YooChun stepped a foot forward and pressed his thigh unto JunSu's obvious bulge, already sending him halfway to heaven. YooChun whispered huskily into JunSu's ear, "I hope you could see that I love you. Because, no matter how impossible you think it is… I will love you the same."

YooChun's words touched his ears and heightened his skin's sensitivity. "Really?" breathed JunSu dreamily. YooChun carried him to the lower bunk bed and clambered over JunSu. With both arms propped on either side of JunSu's head, YooChun looked down at him and smiled. "I'll prove to you that I love you. In time, you will see. And then you'll have to face the facts." Suddenly realising that he was pinned between YooChun and the bed, JunSu's face transformed into a tomato. He attempted to wriggle out of reach.

"What now?" grumbled YooChun.

"I'm shy." JunSu squirmed in vain.

"Oh, you won't be for long." YooChun trotted to the kitchen, took out a hidden wine bottle from the refrigerator and gulped a mouthful of it. When JunSu propped himself up on one elbow to look, the other man had returned and was crushing his mouth onto his. A thin streak of blood red wine trundled from the corner of JunSu's lips down his neck. When JunSu received YooChun's sour yet warm kiss, a roseate tinge seeped into his fair cheeks. Slowly the kiss deepened, so as the groping on each part of their bodies. YooChun unzipped his pants at an agonisingly slow pace, causing JunSu to moan impatiently…

While in JaeJoong's apartment, someone was making a fuss about having to wear a woollen hat and coat during summer just for a photo shoot. "I feel so hot. When can I take my clothes off, ChangMin ah?" JaeJoong pouted and puffed air out of his ballooned cheeks. YunHo sneakily wrapped an arm around JaeJoong's shoulder from behind, his eyes closed while inhaling JaeJoong's sweet scent. He said softly, "You change your clothes, not take off your clothes. It can be misunderstood, honey." Out of habit, JaeJoong reached up to grasp YunHo's hand in his impulsively.

ChangMin's camera kept clicking, occasionally flashing when the brightness of the room lessened. "Okay, I think I got one nice shot. You guys can get out of those now and snuggle naked in bed." They were already taking off their outer sweaters and hats until they heard the last part of the sentence. "Hah…?" JaeJoong turned around to look at ChangMin. "I'm not going to do that," refused JaeJoong with a pout. Not when someone other than YunHo is in my room.

ChangMin crossed his arms and spoke, "Our plan can't succeed if our pictures aren't any better than KangIn's." YunHo, finally shirtless, held JaeJoong's hand and led him to their bed. He pulled the sheets back, sat in the middle and patted the space next to him, indicating that JaeJoong should sit too. YunHo smiled. "I'm not going to show your body to the entire campus, as if I'd do that. I'm going to wrap the blanket round your chest just like you do with your towel, that way you'd still be naked on the bed, technically. Come." JaeJoong reluctantly clambered onto the bed.

ChangMin was propping his camera up for more shots when YunHo glanced sideways at him. "ChangMin, no peeking." Immediately after saying it, YunHo yanked at the blanket so that it covered JaeJoong and himself like a soft shell, shielding them within a dim cave. The muffled, whining voice of their friendly photographer could be heard through the blanket, "What? But photos of JaeJoong shirtless would make the girls go extremely crazy!"

"Exactly," said YunHo loudly for ChangMin to hear, while JaeJoong sat curled up with thighs together in embarrassment. Under the dark privacy of the blanket, YunHo slowly knelt forth to cup his lover's dainty hand and cheek. JaeJoong shyly averted his gaze, long dark lashes obscuring those smouldering eyes from view. YunHo slipped his fingers under JaeJoong's chin and lifted his elfin face. Before he knew it, YunHo had crushed his soft wet lips onto JaeJoong's slightly parted ones. Their eyes gradually slid close as the kiss deepened. JaeJoong gasped abruptly when he felt YunHo thumbing his nipple through the shirt's fabric.

"Hey, are you done yet?" queried ChangMin impatiently. Nobody seemed to bother him. Don't think I won't haul the sheets off. ChangMin ground his teeth.

"It seems you're most comfortable when I'm alone with you," YunHo's mellifluous voice hummed in JaeJoong's attentive ears. With a sly smile, YunHo deviously nipped at his ear, making the other man gasp. YunHo stripped off his shirt by tugging the hem over his head. Although JaeJoong's hair was ruffled and tangled, the admirable sensuousness about him yet entranced YunHo all the more. You're the only one I'd ever love in my entire life. Their loving eyes met, rupturing relentlessly with devotion and adoration.

ChangMin shot a warning at them. "YunHooo… Don't get carried away now. Come out of the blanket."

Unable to hold back, YunHo bent forward to lick a long line up JaeJoong's neck till the back of his ear. His kitten yelped with wordless bliss and pleasure, immediately craving for more. YunHo chuckled. "Soon, baby." He stroked JaeJoong's delicate cheeks gently, sighing keenly. He then drew back the blanket and wrapped it around his blushing lover's chest, gently lowering him onto the bed. YunHo lovingly kissed the man's forehead that lay hot and flustered on the pillows.

ChangMin, who missed the amazing shot, cussed under his breath and glanced at his own watch. "YunHo, try hugging JaeJoong." More than glad to cooperate, YunHo tightly embraced his lover despite the fluffy cotton barrier that separated their bare skins. Blood immediately rushed to JaeJoong's face. "Ah, ah. What are you doing? Stop taking pictures! I've clearly said no when YooChunnie suggested this plan in the first place."

ChangMin grinned and said, "I think I got a really good one just now. Too late, JaeJoong." He looked at his watch again. "Okay, I really gotta go. Somehow I get the feeling that JunSu and YooChun are going to lock me out for good. See you tomorrow."

YunHo propped himself up on an elbow to see him off, expressing his farewell fervently. "See you tomorrow, ChangMin ah! Lock the door on your way out, too. Thanks!" The moment the door thudded shut, YunHo prowled his way up the bed till their eyes drew level, his muscles rippling under his skin as he moved. He unveiled JaeJoong's fair body and lowered his bare front onto JaeJoong's gorgeously nude one, pleasurable warmth radiating into each other's skin. "Now, where were we?" YunHo cooed throatily.

Almost at once, JaeJoong's coy facade swiftly shed away to reveal a seductive sex kitten in its wake. JaeJoong's sensuous fingers explored YunHo's muscular chest and broad shoulders suggestively. YunHo growled contentedly at JaeJoong's expert manipulation. He buried his nose in the crook of JaeJoong's neck, inhaling his scent deeply. They were both avid for more of each other, thirsty with lust. JaeJoong looked at YunHo through heavy-lidded eyes, swaying his hips against YunHo's groin. At first, the rush of pleasure pleasured him, but then YunHo's eyes dilated when he felt dampness against his groin. "You're already wet?" The bashful kitten moaned captivatingly. Without a word, YunHo kissed his neck and flicked his nipples.

"You are so sensitive today." YunHo's teeth grazed his earlobe mischievously.

"Ahh!" JaeJoong yelped into the air sexily. Intoxicated and under the influence of sexual pleasure, saliva rolled from JaeJoong's sculptured lips.

YunHo felt himself drawn into captivation by the enthralling sight before him, such that it urged him to pick up pace. When JaeJoong's moans flew high YunHo felt it too, his deep bass voice groaning sonorously. The sheets and their bodies were already drenched by JaeJoong's uncontrollable discharge, but there were still more to feel. Soon, YunHo began riding JaeJoong like a horse, the bed creaking with caution. The petite man beneath him jiggled irresistibly, his face was turned sideways in extreme bliss, lips parted, and neck totally exposed to the very person he trusts his life with. YunHo's attentive ears perked up when he noticed JaeJoong's angelic cries clambering higher to the heavens, and his eyes rolling up into his eyelids.

"Ahh!" JaeJoong's overjoyed scream of elation ripped through the air when he could contain it no more. Witnessing his lover's obsession had caused a series of tingling quivers to ram unto YunHo. When the feeling reached a place where it simply felt too good, his muscles suddenly tensed up and locked down involuntarily, straight away followed by the sweetest feeling he could ever get on his body and his mental consciousness. He let out a low growl, and finally spewed his seeds out. The kitten moaned more rapturously than ever.

They heaved a long breathy moan. YunHo collapsed next to JaeJoong, both of them limp as the euphoric climax drained almost all energy from them. His arm exhaustedly rested on JaeJoong's waist. YunHo wriggled closer and nuzzled JaeJoong's ear with his nose, whispering in a voice so passionately in love that no one's ever heard before. "Would you marry me?" he softly asked the sleeping kitten. Exhausted, they soon fell into slumber with YunHo's nose pressed into JaeJoong's ear.

ChangMin banged on YooChun's dormitory door but to no avail. He knew those two humans are in the dorm, busy with something. "Oh, yes I know. You're definitely busy with something alright." As expected, when he cupped his ears onto the wooden door, he could hear the sexiest sex moans his friends had ever let out. Well, it's not that bad. He fished a recorder from his bag and pressed it close the the door, putting the mic volume to the maximum. "Ha, I'll have a blast back in my single-person dorm. They'll probably try to hook me up with a girl though, such hypocrisy."

On the very last day of the week, an entire page in Seika NeUspaper was dedicated to "ChangMin's Campus Hot Couple Talk". The top part was an interview of YunHo and JaeJoong whereas the bottom part was an interview of JunSu and YooChun. The side of the page was adorned by a row of five romantic pictures of the couples. The front page was even better; it sported a picture of the five around a cafeteria table, with ChangMin holding a pen and notebook while interviewing the other four. It was a day when girl squeals were heard the most throughout the campus' entire history.

On the day when the interview finally came out in the newspaper, the five sat at the same table eagerly, with the paper spread upon the flat surface. "I can't wait to see how our pictures look like," mumbled JaeJoong, trying to squeeze in between his friends to peek at the paper. YooChun agreed, "Yeah. KangIn's article made our votes plummet to the worst. I hope this'll mend the reputation we've lost." The anxious five huddled closely to read the page...

* * *

Feel free to speak out your thoughts and feelings, no matter how small or insignificant they may be. Because you won't know how small it is till others hear it. o(^0^)o


End file.
